People Can Change
by Sapphire Dawn
Summary: Scott Breckenridge has changed his life around and wants to mends fences. Because he knows some might not believe him and want to harm him, he has his expecting wife and child at home. He winds up injured and near the Barkley ranch. Will they help him. Rating T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**People can Change**

**Ch. 1**

Scott leaned forward doing his best to hold onto the saddle. He had gone back to his Uncle and Aunt's ranch hoping to patch things up with them, only find himself running the last two and a half years trying to stay alive. He wanted to go back to Juliet but knew if he went to her they would both likely to end up dead from a bullet from one of his relatives' gun. It was that thought that kept him from running back to her.

Looking back on his past, Scott sighed in regret about the lengths he had gone to achieve what he thought he needed. After he left Stockton he couldn't shake the desire to want what the Barkleys had. Some might think he was crazy to think like that, because he was quite wealthy, but he wasn't thinking about their land or their money. He was thinking about the warmth, love, closeness and courage they all had, especially Audra.

It was her loyalty to her neighbors and her courage that got him to thinking. It was then he decided he needed to look at things differently and set goals, ones that helped him to start, slowly, changing his ways. The path had not been easy, but he had done just that; changed.

It was after he'd turned his life around that he'd met his wife. However, they'd kept quiet about their marriage out of fear his uncle who disliked the two of them together. The only reason he could think of was that his uncle hated the fact that Scott had changed and didn't want believe in the same things that he had, all his life. If his Uncle knew he and Juliet had wed... Scott shivered as he did his best not to think about what the man would do if he found Juliet. His uncle had a big dislike of Juliet, though neither Scott nor Juliet knew why. She had helped Scott out in a lot of ways, and now his goal was to do his best for her, Catalan, and the child she had been carrying when he left. Perhaps that's what his uncle despised so much. That for once in Scott's life he was happy and something else was the centre of his universe.

Scott took his hand away from his side and saw the blood was once again oozing from his side. He looked up then blinked as he found himself looking onto the old familiar pasture. He fast realized he was close to the Barkley's ranch.

Sighing he turned left to where he knew the road was. As much as he knew he needed help he didn't think they would welcome him into their home; especially after what he had done. Still, in his condition, what choice did he have? All he could do was hope. Even if it ended up being the place he would die. If he did, he knew the Barkleys were good people and would at least let his beloved Juliet know of what had become of him.

Scott moved slowly forward and soon found himself on the road. Taking one last look back on the place he once was welcomed at. At the last minute, he decided he couldn't go there, not back there and look at the faces he had betrayed. That being the case, Scott turned his horse in the opposite way away from the Barkleys ranch and started down the road.

Heath and Nick had been delayed in town, but instead of waiting out the storm that had started up just as they finished their business for the day; they decided to go ahead and head on home. They saw the stranger leaning forward on his horse slowly making his way towards them. It wasn't long before they were beside the rider. Nick caught the man as he fell off his horse. Both men got the shock of their lives when they realized who it was.

Scott opened his eyes and found Nick looking at him. Sighing, Scott tried to straighten up but found he could not do it. He understood the guarded look that came upon Nick's face and spoke, "I didn't go anywhere near your family's house. I promise. I came out of the woods nearby." Scott found himself fighting to stay awake, "If you will help straighten me up, I'll be on my way."

Nick and Heath knew that Scott wouldn't make it if he had to ride much longer. Though, they were apprehensive of what the man might have been up to, they were more curious as to why he'd been shot and by whom. If the man thought they leave him wounded and out in this weather, he had another thing coming, they just weren't that kind of folks.

"No, you'll come back to the house with us." Nick said as he and Heath helped him back up into his saddle. Nick then swung up behind him, handing the reigns of Nick's horse to Heath so he could lead it. That way Scott was sure to stay in the saddle.

"Can't… you and your family… you have to hate me...can't blame you though." Scott said as he tried once again to straighten himself up and though he did manage to pull himself up it wasn't but a few seconds later did he find himself falling again; this time though Nick was able to stop him. However, he and Heath were both shocked to hear Scott whisper, "Have...to...get back…to Juliet...and my children..." Scott then lost the battle to stay conscious.

Nick and Heath looked at each other. Scott Breckenridge, the wealthy financer who had almost taken the land belonging to many farmers around Stockton had married and had children? They couldn't believe their ears. Nick took a hold of the horse's reins and turned the horse around while Heath led Coco for him. They started the short journey to the house. The whole time both of them wondered about the last line he'd said. Why was he here, wounded and not with this Juliet, who they assumed was his wife, and his children? They hoped that, once the doctor took care of him, Scott would wake up and give them the answers.

**/**

The sun was beginning to set as Juliet came down the side of the mountain. Even though she was barely five feet she was still able to do the work of any man. She'd been working with her animals most of the day. After the work had been done, Juliet mounted her horse and started on the path that led back to her cabin, the words _'Where ever you will go, I go'_ rang in her mind.

It has almost been three years since she had said these words to Scott, only to have Scott leave and telling her to wait until he sent word for her to follow him. There was only one problem; no word had ever come and Catalan was beginning to ask where her daddy was. On the other hand Catalan's brother, Scott Jr., was just too young to ask about his daddy. Juliet sighed as the cabin came in view as she once again prayed that she would get word soon.

As Juliet came around the cabin she spotted her friend Jackie and Catalan playing. Jackie stood only 4' 5'', but like Juliet she didn't take anything from anyone. She didn't mind driving her wagon out here to help her friend Juliet out to watch the children, while she worked. Jackie loved watching Catalan and Scott Jr., though she wished that Juliet would accept the fact that this husband she talked about, this Scott, must be dead. That is, if he was the kind of man Juliet said he was then he would have sent word by now or returned.

Anytime that subject was brought up Juliet's mouth shut tighter than a drum. Her face would lose all motion and then she would simply walk away. Jackie turned her head as she spotted Juliet from the corner of her eye.

Juliet dismounted in time to catch Catalan, who had starting running towards her mother the moment she came into sight. Catalan immediately brought a smile to Juliet's face. She loved Catalan just as much as she loved Scott. She shook her head in order to push Scott to the back of her mind for the time being.

Jackie walked up to Juliet holding the sleeping baby boy in her arms and gave Juliet a hug. "It's good to see you back where you belong."

_ "I belong beside Scott not here. Catalan and Jr. deserve their father."_ Juliet thought but only gave her best friend a smile as she asked, "How is your husband?"

Jackie saw the touch of sadness in her friend's eyes, but knew better then to ask Juliet to talk about it. Why do that? She already knew where Juliet's mind was. Instead she answered, "He's doing great. He's out on a job right now, but is due back in a few days." Her husband was the deputy in the small town of Churchville.

"I'll put Lightning in the barn, and we'll go inside and eat supper." Juliet looked up and saw storm clouds gathering in the sky. "You might want to stay the night, so you don't get caught in this storm."

Jackie nodded as her one free hand covered her belly; though she wasn't showing yet she didn't want to risk losing her unborn child. Catalan was put back on the ground following her auntie and baby brother into the house.

Juliet looked up into the sky and whispered in prayer, "Come back soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**People can Change**

**Ch. 2**

Victoria, Audra, and Jarrod were sitting in the front room. Their thoughts were on the brother missing from the picture and the brothers they were waiting for. Gene had written to them that he loved being a doctor in Europe and while he missed them he loved where he was. Gene also wrote to them about a lady he had started courting about a month ago. He'd sent them a wire saying that they would be arriving today. Nick and Heath had gone into meet the stage, but with the storm they all doubted Gene would be home today. So, when the door was swung open they all jumped when they saw Nick and Heath walking in carrying an unconscious and wounded man. All three were soaking wet.

All three of them gasped out loud when they saw who it was. No one knew what to think, but Victoria knew Scott needed a doctor and to be out of his wet clothes. She sent Audra to get Silas while Jarrod offered to brave the storm to go get the doctor. Since the rain had let up, the offer was not turned down.

Nor did Audra hesitate to fetch Silas, though she was trying to figure out what to think about Scott being back in the house. She no longer hated him. If anything, she'd prayed he'd found some degree of true happiness and peace.

Back in the parlor, Victoria told her sons to take Mr. Breckenridge to the guest room and strip him bare of his wet clothes and rewrap his wound until the doctor got there. Nick and Heath did as she asked. Soon they had Scott in the bed and began to take his clothes off. When the shirt came, Scott automatically rolled over on his stomach causing some old scars on his back to be exposed. That shocked both brothers even further. Still Heath hurried to remove what little cloth was covering the fresh wound and began to put new bandages on it.

Once they had Scott taken care of Heath looked at his brother and asked, "How do you think he got all those scars?"

Nick looked at his brother with a look that said _"You are asking me why?" _causing his brother just to shrug his shoulders. Then Nick spoke up, "None of us have seen him for a number of years now. Maybe it was someone who didn't want to pay a loan back."

"I am sure glad that my wife and children are visiting her relatives in Nevada right now. They don't need to deal with this right now." Heath said as he thought on his wife and twins sons.

Nick thought on his own wife and young daughter. They too were visiting relatives, but they were in Colorado. "I know what you mean." He said as their mother walked in holding some pants in her hands; she'd found them in a trunk in the attic. She laid them over a chair as she saw no reason to have her sons put them on their wounded guest until after the doctor looked at him.

Audra who had not been far behind Victoria, started to enter the room, but Nick told his mom that he didn't feel his sister needed to be in the room before the doctor looked at Scott. Victoria agreed and sent Audra out. The whole time Nick was muttering that the doctor better hurry up. Silas arrived with a bowl of hot water and swabs, knowing the doctor would need them, he too hoped that the good doctor would be here soon.

**/**

Juliet laid down on her bed holding her sleeping son and allowed her mind turn to her husband. They married in secret, though they both had wished it otherwise, but how could they with that uncle of his threatening them the way he had? She was certain that if he knew where she was living, the man would not hesitate to kill her. She shivered when thought of her children; maybe he would even go after the children. Juliet couldn't understand why Hank had let his dislike of Scott turn to such hatred.

Juliet's bedroom door opened interrupting her thoughts. Catalan, who had just had her fourth birthday, stood holding the teddy bear her daddy had bought her when she was born. The bear's ear was hanging to the side. Juliet had to fix that teddy more than once and it looked like she would have to do it again.

"What is it, honey?" Juliet asked.

"I want my daddy." Catalan said quietly.

Juliet smiled as she motioned for her daughter to climb up on the bed. Catalan didn't waste any time as she jumped onto the bed. As much as people disliked the way Juliet was raising Catalan she knew that her daughter would act like a lady when Juliet asked her to. Juliet wasn't about to try and change her daughter in any way.

Catalan curled up next to her mommy as she looked up and asked, "Is daddy going to come back?"

_"I hope so, darling."_ Juliet thought, but only nodded as she said, "He will be back."

Catalan closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep while Juliet let tears roll down on her face. She prayed that Scott would get word to her, it didn't matter if she had to travel to get to his side; she was tired of being alone. The man she married had told her about what he had been like; she'd heard the stories and even asked around. Since Scott had not lied about his past, she had no reason to doubt the change she saw in him was anything but real. She closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep to dream about her man.


	3. Chapter 3

**People can Change**

**Ch. 3**

Doctor Merar, Jarrod and his wife and two children arrived back at the ranch all at the same time. It had been a relatively quiet trip except for the occasional laughter of the children when they playfully teased each other. The adult's minds were all on the man that Jarrod had told them about. Though Jarrod tried telling his wife, Abby, to stay in town, she insisted that her and their children needed to go visit their grandmother. Travis and Paula got out of the buggy and ran up the steps to their grandmother while the adults followed close behind them.

"Your patient is in the guest room, Silas is waiting just inside to show you to the room." Victoria said as Jarrod handed the good doctor his bag.

Doctor Merar simply nodded his head and went into the house. Victoria waited until the door before telling Jarrod his brothers wanted to see him.

Jarrod went to the door that would open up into the study. He wasn't too sure what his brothers wanted to talk to him about. Heck, he wasn't sure what to think about Scott Breckenridge being back in this area. He went into the study and sat down waiting for his brothers. It didn't take long before his brothers were standing before him.

"What is it that you two needed to talk to me about?" Jarrod asked.

"Before Scott passed out he said and I quote; 'Have to get back to Juliet and my children'" Heath said.

Jarrod fell back into his chair. Shockwaves went through him. _Scott had children? Who was Juliet?_ Looking up at his brothers he said, "When you took off his clothes did you find anything in them or even anything in his saddle bags? Any clue to who this Juliet and children, he was talking about?"

"I checked his clothes and found nothing; but we didn't look in his saddle bags. We were more concerned about getting him in out of that storm and patched up, at the time." Nick replied sarcastically.

"Well, after lunch I'll look in his bags. You both have work to do." Jarrod spoke and both Nick and Heath knew better to argue with him when he talked in his 'Pappy' voice.

Outside on the porch Victoria and Abby watched Travis and Paula play. Victoria was the first to speak, "What did my son tell you about Scott Breckenridge?"

"Not much. Up until yesterday, I never knew that Jarrod even really knew him. I'd heard about what he tried to do here years back, but Jarrod didn't like to talk about it; and I wasn't about to push him."

Victoria nodded her head in agreement and then they both went back to watching the children.

Doctor Merar finished cleaning and re-wrapping Scott's wounds. He really didn't know the man, but one thing for sure he knew the Barkleys were confused about him being here. He turned and left the room. He was going to let them know he would be back tomorrow to check on the man.

Victoria, Abby, Travis, and Paula went into the house for lunch after Doctor Merar left. They were soon joined by Nick, Jarrod, Heath, and Audra. The adults didn't feel like chatting and the children were just too hungry to notice the serious look upon all their faces.

**/**

Juliet, Catalan, and Scott Jr. all drove the wagon into town to go and visit Jackie and Keith. Keith had gotten back home two days ago, and it pained Juliet a little because Scott was still not home, nor had she heard from him. Just the same, it would be good to visit her friend a bit before going back home to do some more chores.

"Mommy?" Catalan asked.

"Yes. What is it?"

"How much longer is it to auntie's house?"

Juliet smiled as she said, "Not much longer."

Jackie was pulling weeds out of her garden when she heard, "AUNTIE!" She turned around and saw Catalan jumping up and down in the back of the wagon. She smiled and waited for her friend to stop, so Catalan could climb down. Jackie noticed Juliet's face and saw tiredness all over it. Jackie sighed knowing her friend would not admit to being tired even in the tiny bit.

"Hello, Jackie." Juliet spoke with a smile.

"Hi, Juliet. How long are you in town?" Jackie asked.

"Not long. Came for a small visit with you and to pick up some supplies I need." Juliet replied.

Jackie nodded as she spoke, "Come inside. I am about to start lunch and Keith is due back soon. He'll love to see ya'll."

Juliet and her children went in the house right behind Jackie. It was nice to know that they had friends who would not try to convince her that Scott was dead; though Juliet knew Jackie and Keith thought he was no longer living due to the fact no word had come from him in awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

**People can Change**

**Ch. 4**

The sun was up and shining its light for everyone to see. However, there was one person who didn't see the sun, Scott.

Scott's mind was all cloudy as he tried to make sense of where he was. He kept swatting a hand on his head not realizing that the hand he was swatting at was Audra's hand.

Audra had taken over caring for Scott when she got back from talking to her fiancé about the wedding plans. Her mother needed sleep and her brothers needed to do their jobs so she offered to watch him and try to get his fever to break. Scott hadn't talked in the four days he had been there, so when he screamed it made Audra jump.

"Juliet!" Scott screamed. It was a few seconds later before he screamed again, "Uncle Hank, the past is the past! Get over it!" In his mind, Scott was screaming at his uncle.

Audra got her heart to slow down just as Nick barged into the room. He stared at Scott as he asked, "What's going on?"

"He's yelling at someone named Hank and calling for a lady named Juliet." Audra answered just as Scott again screamed.

"Juliet?! What does this have to do with Juliet?!"

Nick and Audra decided to stay quiet in hopes of getting answers to a number of questions they had. Heath had just walked into the room to see what was keeping Nick from lunch when Scott spoke, "Uncle Hank, get over the fact we love each other. Nothing you can say can change that. People can change, you know."

"Juliet, I love you and our children. I will be back. Churchville is my hometown."

"Haven't had this in a long time." Scott whispered those two sentences before slipping deep into the fog.

Nick, Heath, and Audra looked at each other. If anything, they'd gotten more questions than they had before. One thing was for sure, since no address of this Juliet was in the saddlebag when Jarrod had gone through them, they now had the name of a town. They hoped that this Juliet lived there. Juliet needed to know about Scott. Nick and Heath left the room to eat lunch while Audra pulled out paper and a pen to write to this Juliet. She hoped that this Juliet would believe her.

**/**

Juliet was getting to Jackie's house after a long day's work. She would pick her children up, and then they would head on home. All of a sudden she felt eyes on her. She stopped her horse and turned, but saw no one. She turned back her head back facing the road ahead of her she started again on her journey to Jackie's place.

Jackie was watching two sleeping children and looking at the letter in her hand. It was address to one **Mrs. Juliet Breckenridge,** and Jackie wasn't too sure of what was in it. Maybe, Juliet was getting word that her husband was dead and now could move on. Jackie didn't have time to think on it when Keith yelled that Juliet was coming. She stood up, with the letter, and went outside to meet her friend.

Juliet dismounted her horse in front of her friend's house and, after tying the reigns to the post, walked up to them. It was at that point did she noticed Jackie's face.

"What is it, Jackie?" Juliet's mind went straight to her children wondering if something had happened.

Jackie didn't say anything as she handed the letter to Juliet.

Juliet looked down at the letter and though she didn't recognize the handwriting, she noticed that was from Stockton. Opening the letter she read:

_Dear Mrs. Juliet Breckenridge,_

_My name is Audra Barkley. You don't know me. I am assuming that you are Scott Breckenridge's wife. If not please forgive me. Scott arrived here four days ago, unconscious. Actually, my brothers brought him here because he was wounded. He is okay for now, but the doctor says if the fever doesn't break then we will most likely lose him. He started to talk in his delirious state of mind and was calling for you or chewing out a man named Hank. I am sending you word hoping that you will arrive here shortly after getting this letter. I can tell that he loves you very much; you just have to listen to his voice when he calls for you. If you need any assistance, my family can provide for your journey here please do not hesitate to wire us._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Miss Audra Barkley._

Juliet stared at the name Barkley and knew without a doubt that her and her two children would be traveling to Stockton to be beside Scott if he did die. There was no way she wasn't going to let him down in his time of need.


	5. Chapter 5

**People can Change**

**Ch. 5 **

Juliet was thankful that the night's full moon lit the trail for her and her young daughter. Juliet rode her horse holding her son while her daughter rode the only other horse they had had in the barn. She prayed that the horses would make it to Stockton with no problem. She turned her head and saw that her daughter had started to get sleepy and so decided to stop for a couple of hours before continuing on their journey.

Juliet spotted a clearing and turned her horse towards it. Catalan followed her mom. The little girl was tired, but she remembered her mother telling her that they were going to see daddy which was enough to make her tired body to keep moving.

After laying the children down on the saddle blanket, Juliet took care of the horses. The whole time Juliet's mind was racing a hundred miles per second as she worried about her man. She remembered what Scott told her about the Barkleys and the time he'd spent in Stockton. When he left he vowed to find the peace that they had, and he did find that peace to a point. It wasn't until almost three years ago did she get him to tell her what was the last thing he needed to face to come to peace with himself. She urged her husband to face it and smiled the day he rode out to get over the last hurdle that lay in his path.

Juliet laid down beside her children as she recalled her friend Jackie's response when she told her she was going off to Stockton.

_"You're what?" Jackie yelled._

_"Me and my children are going to Stockton." Juliet said as she saddled both of the horses. _

_"How do you know this Barkley lady is telling the truth?" Jackie asked. She hoped that the letter was true, but part of her said it wasn't. _

_Juliet turned to face her friend as she spoke, "I know you and Keith are worried about me, but I __**am**__ going to go. If it is true, my husband will not die alone. My children and I __**will**__ be there. They will get to see their father one last time." Grant it, Juliet hope that Scott would not die, but she also knew that she may have to face the cold hard facts._

_Jackie didn't say anything, because she knew if she was in Juliet's shoes she would be doing the exact same thing. She handed the last of their supplies to Juliet before saying, "I hope it is true and I hope he doesn't die. Ya'll will be in my prayers."_

_Juliet watched her friend get into her buggy and leave. She sighed as tears fell. She hoped and prayed this was not a foolish thing to be doing. At least her Indian friends would watch her horses while she was gone. Juliet got her children and started out on the long journey._

Juliet looked up at the stars and silently asked for the man above to watch over them and she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**/**

Mark sat down on the couch next to Audra as Nick and Heath teased him royal about him falling in a puddle when his horse got spooked by a rabbit dashing out of a bush nearby. He only grinned and took it in good humor. Mark's head turned when he heard the door open and was greeted by the sight of Jarrod holding a telegram.

Jarrod kept looking at the telegram as he said, "Abby, Travis, and Paula will be in shortly."

Heath asked, "What is on that piece of paper that's gonna bite you, brother?"

"It's a telegram from one Juliet Breckenridge. She and her two children are coming here." Jarrod spoke as he looked at the group in the front room. He noticed Mark's face light up and asked why he looked so happy with that piece of news.

Mark answered, "I now remember why I recognized Scott."

"How do you know him?" Audra asked her fiancé.

Mark waited for Nick and Jarrod to sit down before speaking, "At the time he had a beard; I was around eighteen and going down the wrong path when I met Scott. He pulled me aside and asked me, if I continued to go down the path I was on, could I live with what I was doing for the rest of my life? I told him yes, but he knew deep down I couldn't. He took me to his home and there I met his wife Juliet. At the time they didn't have any children, though Juliet was expecting her first child. Somehow she had the ability to see right through me, and she had Scott hired me to help Scott out with the horses. I still don't know why they didn't go to town very much, but all the people in town, if asked about them, would not answer any questions. Scott was the one who helped me get another job after I worked with them a year, even gave me a horse and when I tried to pay him. I got told by him and I quote; _There is no need to pay me. I'm a friend._ I tried two more times to pay him and finally he said;_ If you want to pay me back for that horse that I gave you, just pay it forward. Help people out every time they need it._ So, that's what I did and have continued to do. Scott also helped a rancher finish paying off his mortgage and told him the same thing he told me about paying it forward. I am sure he helped more people out, but you won't get him to admit that."

Everyone sat in silence as they thought on what Mark just told them. Even Abby, Travis, Paula, and Victoria who had walked in half way through Mark's story didn't know what to say. The children didn't know the man they called Scott but they knew that they needed to be quiet for the time being. To the adults that knew Scott thought it seemed that the man had changed a lot since the last time they saw him; now the man was laying in the bed fighting for his life.

Nick asked, "Do you know anyone who would try to kill him?"

Mark shook his head, "Not as far as I know. Then again he might have a few enemies from his past."

They all agreed on that. Audra noticed the time and said it was time for dinner. They all got up and headed off to the dining room to eat supper; the whole time praying that Scott would live. The man deserved to be back with Juliet and their children.


	6. Chapter 6

**People can Change**

**Ch. 6**

The sun was beating down on Stockton when Juliet and her children arrived in town. She looked around and spotted the sheriff's office. They rode to the building and once there Juliet dismounted holding her son. Looking at her daughter eyes asking if it was okay to get down, Juliet nodded her head. Catalan dismounted and followed her mom into the building.

Sheriff Fred Madden was drinking his coffee when the door opened. He about spilled his cup when he saw a woman with two children standing in front of him, but what got his coffee almost spilled was the fact she had a pistol around her waist.

"Can I help you ma'm?"

"How do I get to the Barkley ranch?" Juliet asked.

"Mr. Jarrod Barkley and his family are going to be headed out there shortly. Why don't I show you to his house and he can escort you out there?"

"That will do." Juliet answered. She and her children were tired, but they needed to finish the last leg of their journey.

Sheriff Madden led her and her children down the boardwalk and then downtown to where Jarrod lived. He noticed the little girl held tight on to her horse's reigns, while the lady he assumed was the children's mom led the other horse. He was still trying to figure out who the lady was and why she wanted the Barkleys when they arrived to Jarrod's house.

Jarrod had just helped his wife and children into the buggy when he saw the sheriff leading a woman and two children towards him. He came around the buggy and waited until they stopped in front of him.

"Can I help you, Sheriff?" Jarrod asked.

"This lady wanted to know how to your family's ranch. I figured she could follow you out there." Sheriff Madden answered.

Jarrod looked at the woman before and asked, "I'm Jarrod Barkley ma'am. What is it you want with my family?"

"I would rather tell your family all at once than repeat the same story, Mr. Barkley." Juliet spoke.

"Mommy?" Catalan asked.

Juliet looked down giving a tired smiling, "What is it?"

"When can we eat and when do we see daddy?" Catalan asked.

"Soon, I hope." Juliet asked.

Jarrod watched the whole time with a certain thought going through his mind but he kept it to himself.

"I'm sorry for being so abrupt Mr. Barkley; my young children are tired, and we have travelled a long distance. Please, I will explain once we are there. We are of no threat; I assure you."

Jarrod did not for one minute believed they were. He nodded, and then said, "Follow us."

Juliet helped her daughter mount, and Catalan took her baby brother from her mom so her mom could mount her horse. Once Juliet was in the saddle, she took her son back and the three of them followed the buggy Jarrod Barkley drove out of town.

Sheriff Madden watched them for a few minutes before heading back to his office. For once he was glad today was slow. He hoped that the Barkleys weren't inviting trouble with whoever this lady was. As it was, he couldn't help but wonder who she was and what she wanted from the Barkleys.

**/**

Hank Ball leaned back in his chair as he listened to his right hand man, Tim, tell him about that lady that his nephew loved to be around. They had finally found her in the town of Stockton and she had the two children with her. He could care less about those brats, but he was going to get his hands on that girl.

Tim didn't agree with his boss on what he was planning on doing to Juliet once Hank got his hands on her,but he rode for the 'brand' for better or for worse. Maybe he better change his way of thinking before he got killed for something stupid as taking a woman away from the man she loved. Tim wasn't about to tell his boss that the reason Hank hadn't lost his ranch during that five month drought was because Scott paid a lot of his bills. No thanks, Tim wasn't stupid enough to tell him for one reason only and that would be Mr. Hank would hate beholding to his nephew and would vow that it was a lie.

Hank stared out the window then spoke, "Go get Slick, Rick, and Mo and tell them we are riding out for Stockton. I am going to deal with that lady my nephew thinks he loves."

Tim said, "Okay, will do sir." As Tim left he thought _'Bag this, I ain't waiting around here. I tell the men he wants to ride with him, but then I am leaving here not ever looking back. Next job I am going to be picky on who I work for. His nephew does love Juliet and she feels the same about him. Even a blind person could see that.'_

It never crossed Hank's mind that the man who had been with him for a long time would walk away from the friendship praying the whole time that Juliet and Scott would survive whatever Hank had planned. No, Hank didn't use his brain to see that the plan could very well be his downfall.


	7. Chapter 7

**People can Change**

**Ch. 7**

Half an hour later Juliet, her children, along with Jarrod and his family arrived at the Barkley house. Juliet's mouth dropped as she looked at the large and beautiful dwelling, not quite a mansion, but regal and austere yet with a feeling of home and family. All of a sudden she felt out of place she never interacted with people of wealth.

Grant it, her husband had wealth but they chose to live a very simply way of life. On the few occasions that they were around wealthier people, she could never relax, even if the people were nice. She just didn't feel she fitted into the picture with them. It wasn't long before Juliet and her children dismounted. She had to smile when a man nearby had offered to put her horses in the barn for her.

"Thanks, but I'll do it. Our horses don't like strangers dealing with them." Juliet's smile lit up her whole face.

The ranch hand nodded and watched as Juliet and her children went to the barn. He could tell that the small family was tired and he admired that they kept putting on foot in front of the other.

Jarrod's wife and children went on into the house, while Jarrod waited for the lady he assumed was Juliet and her children. He didn't have to wait too long before they were coming towards him.

"I assume that you are Juliet." Jarrod said as soon as she was close to him.

Juliet nodded as she held her son and said, "Shouldn't we go inside. As it is my son has fallen asleep and Catalan is tired. I am sure your family has lots of questions for me."

Jarrod nodded, as that was very true. He walked in front of them as they headed to the house. He couldn't help but notice the subtle native Indian features in her face. He remembered the smile that almost came to his face, when he looked back at Juliet and saw the shock on her face when she saw the size of the house. He wondered about this lady and he found himself thinking much more positively about Scott and the hope that the man had indeed changed for the better.

Jarrod escorted Juliet and her children to the front room and was not surprised to see his family and Mark wanting.

Juliet was silent as she looked at everyone in the room. She felt out of place dressed in a simple calico dress and brown riding jacket, compared to the rather more nice looking clothes on the Barkleys. The last person she saw was Mark and she grinned as she said, "It's nice to see your face again."

"Hello, Mrs. Breckenridge." Mark said grinning.

"I told you call me, Juliet." Juliet replied.

"Mommy?" Catalan asked.

Juliet kneeled down beside her daughter and asked, "What is it?"

"I need to go the outhouse." Catalan whispered in her mom's ear.

Juliet chuckled and looked back at the group asking, "Where is the outhouse? My daughter needs to use it."

Abby laughed, "I'll show her ma'am. We have an indoor water closet. It's much better than an outhouse, you want to see it?" volunteered an excited and friendly Abby.

Catalan smiled happily and took Abby by the hand. Juliet stood back up and sighed as she asked the one question she dreaded hearing the answer, "Is my husband still alive?"

Victoria felt sorry for the wife that stood in front of them as she answered, "Yes, he is, but, Dr. Merar says, he is only hanging on by a thread."

Juliet just wanted to lay down and sleep. Her mind would not settle down enough to allow her to get decent amount of sleep while they were on the road. Regardless of that, Juliet knew she wouldn't get any sleep until she saw Scott; so she asked, "Where is he? I want to see him."

Audra stood up and spoke, "I'll show you to where he is."

"You're Audra, right?" Juliet asked before Audra could move at all.

"Yes, I am." Audra wasn't sure what to think as Juliet asked that question.

"Scott always said he was proud of the way you stood up for what you believed in. He admired you for having the guts for willing to go through with what you said you would do." Juliet smiled at Audra then spoke again, "Now lead me to my man."

Audra chuckled and led the way to the guest bedroom. Even though she was a bit nervous when she found out that Juliet was coming to Stockton, Juliet presence now put her at ease.

**/  
**

Hank, Slick, Rick, and Mo all were on their way to Stockton to deal with the thorn that was in Hank's side. Slick, and Mo were just as mean minded as their boss was at least that is the feeling Rick got from them. Rick, when told where they were going and why wanted to ride out with Tim, but Tim got him to promise to go with them to give Juliet a chance of surviving whatever the boss man had in mind.

As Rick listened to the plan, he found himself wanting to gag. Were these men really dumb enough to think you could get way with kidnapping? Rick shook his head and found himself doing something he hadn't done since he was a kid that thought he knew everything; he sent a prayer upwards.

Hank on the other hand was allowing himself to get even madder at his nephew. Scott had the nerve to actually want to change. Scott said he wanted to marry for love, not money when the subject of marriage was brought up. Hank wanted to know what love had to do with marriage. He married for money and got a wife who did everything he told that woman to do. Scott was an idiot for marrying for love, he should have just settled on a marriage of convenience; for money.


	8. Chapter 8

**People can Change**

**Ch. 8**

Juliet sat down in the chair next to the bed where Scott lay. Their children were soundly sleeping on the floor. Catalan didn't want to leave her daddy and Scott Jr. hadn't woken up from his nap. Juliet finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Audra opened the door to the guest bedroom and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Scott was still breathing, though still in a coma; and his family was all around him. Dr. Merar had been over a lot the last couple of weeks, but on his last visit had declared that there was nothing more he could do. He left promising that he would be back in about a week to see how Scott was doing. Audra stepped back out of the bedroom and let them sleep.

Meanwhile Scott was trying to get through the fog that he found himself in. He could have sworn that his wife and daughter were speaking to him. He had to find a way back to them and the son he dreamed his wife telling him about. The fog was getting thinner, but he still wasn't in the clear yet.

Some time later Heath and Nick arrived at the guest's bedroom door and saw Juliet looking at her daughter and husband. Catalan was on the bed talking to her dad and Scott Jr. was playing with a rag doll on the floor. Heath was the first to speak, "Supper is ready."

Juliet nodded and picked up her son turning to her daughter, "Come on, Catalan supper is ready."

"I don't want to leave daddy." The four year old pouted. She was afraid if she left, her daddy may disappear again.

Juliet sat down next to Catalan and spoke, "Your daddy will still be after we eat."

"Promise?" Catalan asked.

"I promise, honey. He wouldn't want us to go hungry, would he?" Juliet asked.

"No." Catalan spoke, as she got off the bed, "Come on, mommy."

Juliet, Heath, and Nick chuckled as all of them left the room.

Juliet was taken aback by the large spread the Barkley's had put on for supper and the elegance of the dining room. She seated herself on the other side of Victoria as Jarrod held the chair out for her.

"My goodness," blushed Juliet, "such a large table."

Victoria smiled at the young woman, as she settled her small daughter on the chair next to her.

"Please Juliet, make yourself comfortable. It may look a little big, but once Nick and Heath get washed up, it will get a lot noisier. My youngest son, Eugene,his girl, and her chaperone were due here a couple of days ago, but it seems they have been delayed in getting to Stockton."

"Thank you ma'am, for your hospitality."

They were well into supper when Jarrod asked Juliet how she met Scott. No one knew how she would react to such a personal question.

Juliet knew that question was gonna show up sooner or later. She was just hoping it was going to be asked after Scott woke up; though she knew there was no way to avoid it now it was out there.

"He was a ranch hand out on the ranch my friend Jackie's family runs. I met him when I came out to visit her shortly before her wedding to the town's deputy."

"Scott was a ranch hand?" Nick asked in disbelief.

Juliet chuckled as she replied, "He was and still is. According to Jackie; when he first started out he wasn't a very good hand, but he soon got the knack of it fairly quickly. He didn't talk about his past at all at first; the only thing we got out of him was that he wasn't too pleased with who he had been."

"When did you two marry?" Audra asked.

"It was a little after a year of knowing each other. We run a small horse ranch outside Churchville. Catalan was born not long after we were married."

Victoria perceiving the young women's growing discomfort, spoke up saying it was a time to eat not time to ask questions. She saw the relief on Juliet's face and she got the feeling that Juliet didn't like to be at the center of things.

While they were eating supper, Scott opened his eyes and looked around. He knew right off the bat he was in the Barkley's house and felt uneasy here; after all the trouble he had caused so many years ago. He was hoping and praying that the voices he heard meant that Juliet, Catalan and his son that he'd never met were truly there. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

**/**

Hank, Slick, Rick, and Mo were caught out in a storm that had just come out of the middle of nowhere. None of them were too happy about it and began looking for a place to take shelter. Rick spotted a cave and pointed it out to them. It didn't take long before they were out of the storm.

After they had taken care of the horse's and bedded down for the night, Rick lay awake. He could hear his momma's words ringing in his head '_Don't do anything that would cause you any shame and pain'_. Now there was only one thing to do.

One way or the other Rick was going to leave this group behind and go join up with Tim in Wyoming. Tim had told him he was going to go and work on his brother's ranch and had urges Rick to join him. Now was definitely the time to take his friend up on the offer. With that settled in his mind Rick finally fell to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**People can Change**

**Ch. 9**

The storm had broken up around six the next morning, but when Slick, Mo, and Hank woke up Rick was nowhere in sight. All three men knew that Rick had taken off. Mo and Slick weren't as evil or obsessed as Hank was, but when you rode for the brand, whether it was good or bad; you never quit on the job. Maybe that sort of thinking would kill them someday, but they didn't think about it. Mo and Slick went to saddle the horses while Hank cursed at Rick for being a gutless traitor.

Hank couldn't or wouldn't see that his over bearing way caused a lot of people discomfort. The way his father raised him might play a huge part in his way of thinking. His parents loved each other, then his mom died in a freak accident when he was young, changing him and his father from happy hardworking people to bitter and resentful. After the horses were saddle all three men mounted and started on down the road.

Slick and Mo rode behind their boss not paying attention to the area around them. They were too busy wondering what Mr. Breckenridge was going to do when they caught up to Scott.

"What do you think he gonna do when we get to Stockton?" Mo asked.

"I don't know. I can't blame Rick for taking off last night." Slick answered.

"I don't envy Rick riding out in that storm. I wonder where he went." Mo said.

"Most likely he went to wherever Tim disappeared to. Those two were pretty close. Sometimes I wondered if they were brothers." Slick replied.

Before Mo could put in his two penny's worth in, Hank ordered them to stop talking. They were out here doing a job, not going to visit anyone. Mo and Slick didn't argue with him and they shut up and continued their trip in silently.

**/**

Rick rode into Stockton and looked around the town. He stopped at the saloon to get a drink and find out if anyone knew where Juliet was staying at. Once this was done he was taking off to join Tim. Rick dismounted, tied the reigns to the hitching post, and walked into the saloon.

Once inside Rick walked up to the bar and asked for a beer. The barkeeper handed him a beer and asked the stranger where he was headed to.

"Wyoming, after I find a Mrs. Juliet Breckenridge. I've got news that might be important to her and her husband. I can't leave the area without telling her."

Sam, the barkeeper, didn't know what the information pertained to, but it sounded serious and important, so he told Rick where Juliet was staying. Sam had heard about the young mother and her two babies from the Doc, after he had gotten back from his trip to the Barkleys house yesterday.

Rick thanked the man, drank his beer, and left to do what he needed to do. After doing this one last thing, this state would not see him again. Hopefully, Juliet would believe him and not shoot him on site. It was not long before Rick found the place the Barkleys called home; and where Mrs. Juliet Breckenridge with her small family was staying at. As he rode up to the house he saw a group of people out on the porch.


	10. Chapter 10

**People can Change**

**Ch. 10**

Rick rode up to the house the whole time watching the small group of people who were gathered outside. He immediately saw Mrs. Breckenridge standing off to the side holding her son. He remembered the first day he met her. Scott had come around hoping to talk some sense into Mr. Hank Breckenridge, but that didn't work out. Then when Mr. Hank saw Juliet he about blew his lid. Sighing, Rick stopped in front of the big house.

Juliet was laughing with Victoria, Abby and Audra while her daughter was playing with Heath and Jarrod's children. Nick had to run into town for something and Jarrod was watching over Scott. Juliet spotted Rick, felt herself stiffen up, wondering why he was here. And if Rick was here it meant Hank was most likely not far behind.

Juliet's reaction wasn't missed by the ladies or Rick. He sighed as he watched her straighten up. The children and the man stop playing and walked onto the porch while he rode towards them. He never gave her a reason to trust him before, but he was going to give her a reason now.

"What do you want, Rick?" Juliet voice was cold as she asked as he stopped his horse not far from the porch.

"Hank, Slick, and Mo are heading here. Hank plans on the three of them kidnapping you. They are not far behind me; I am sure, but I am leaving California and heading to where Tim went." Rick replied.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Juliet asked.

"You don't and I don't blame you. Guess, I have never given you or Scott a reason to believe me." Rick answered.

"Do you know why Hank hates me being with Scott? We never could figure out why." Juliet asked.

"As far as Tim and I could figure out it is because you are half Indian." Rick replied honestly. While he wasn't too sure on their marriage, he knew one couldn't stop love.

"Hank hates my Indian blood? This whole time he hated me because of my Indian background." Juliet shook her head.

Rick shrugged his shoulders as he said, "That's my guess. Well, I am taking off now. I just wanted to warn you. Tell Scott I said hi and that maybe someday Tim and I will come through town and visit ya'll." Rick reined his horse around and rode off.

Heath looked up at Juliet and asked, "Your Mom or Dad?"

"My mother. She was the chief's daughter. He wasn't too sure what to think about my mom with my dad, but nonetheless my dad married my mom. They never left the village. They passed on shortly after I turned sixteen."

Jarrod, who normally doesn't run, came barreling out of the house with a grin on his face. Before anyone could ask what was going on he said, "Scott's awake and he is asking for his family."

Juliet and her children went up to see Scott; leaving Heath and everyone else to explain to Jarrod what had just gone on. Jarrod was not surprised to hear that Juliet was half Indian. He then found himself wondering exactly how far behind was Scott's Uncle and his men.

Upstairs Juliet, Catalan, and Scott Jr. sat talking to Scott. The sight of her husband awake and talking did Juliet good while it also made her smile a mile wide.

"How long have you been here?" Scott asked as he reached for her.

"Around five days." Juliet answered. "Audra wrote to me." Juliet put their son in his daddy's arm.

Scott looked down at his son. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he had a family, but he counted his blessing that he'd changed and had the love of Juliet.

Juliet watched as Catalan started talking a mile a minute to her daddy. Scott was smiling the whole time. It was about half an hour later and Scott began to feel sleepy again.

"We will let you rest, honey. We will be back later." Juliet said as she took Scott Jr. back from his dad. "Come on Catalan, we need to let daddy rest." Juliet decided she would tell Scott about his uncle later.

Catalan nodded as she got off the bed. She was satisfied that her daddy would be okay.

Scott watched his family leave the room then once they left he closed his eyes. His family was safe with him and the Barkleys watching over them.

**/**

Hank, Mo, and Slick rode into Stockton as the sun began to set. They would get a room above the saloon and then in the morning come up with a plan to get Juliet with no regard for the children.

"What happens to those brats of hers are no concern of mine," said Hank.

Jarrod was sitting in the saloon drinking a beer. His mind was thinking about the last few months. Scott being in that coma like state, Juliet showing up with two children, Scott waking up, and now his uncle was after Juliet because of her being half Indian. Shaking his head he stood up and as he was about to leave he spotted three men walk in. One of them looked a lot like Scott. Jarrod guessed he must have been Hank. The two others Jarrod, assumed were Slick and Mo.

Jarrod left the saloon and after telling his wife what was going on. He rode hell bent for leather to get back to the ranch. He needed to let his family and the Breckenridge family know who was in town.


	11. Chapter 11

**People can Change**

**Ch. 11**

As the first rays of the morning sun swept across Scott's face he opened his eyes. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Juliet lying beside him. _So, last night hadn't been a dream; and this was a sight that he had missed waking up to for far too long._ He thought, then looked around but didn't see his children. As he turned his face back to watch his sleeping wife he asked himself "_How did I get so lucky?"._

Juliet felt eyes on her and for a moment she thought she was laying in another of the bedrooms that the Barkleys had her and Catalan sharing. Thinking her daughter was the one staring, she mumbled, "Catalan, just a few more minutes, baby."

When she heard laughter, she opened again and looked into Scott's smiling face. "I am not our daughter." Scott said as kissed her pretty face and laughed again.

Juliet's face went red as the door opened and Catalan stood on the other side. Juliet motioned Catalan to come on to the bed as she stood up. She went over to a crib under the window, picked up Scott Jr. then went back to her husband side.

"Why was daddy laughing?" Catalan asked.

"Because of something I said." Juliet answered.

"Okay. When can we eat?" Catalan asked.

Juliet smiled as she replied to their daughter, "Let me get changed, then we will head on down to get breakfast." Juliet handed Jr. to his dad. She grabbed her robe, put it around her, and went back to the room she had been sharing with her daughter.

Catalan looked up at her daddy and asked, "Are you coming home?"

"When I get my strength back we all will go home." Scott said as he had his right arm around his daughter and tucked his son in closer to his side. If it was up to him he would not leave his family again, and he knew he had to talk to Jarrod and his brothers.

Juliet came back into the room, picked up their son and motioned for Catalan to follow her.

"We'll be back and I will let Silas know you are awake. Someone will bring you some soup to eat." Juliet said.

Scott nodded his head in agreement as he found himself not being able to speak. The sight of his wife with his children took his breath away.

Juliet left the room leaving her man alone with his thoughts.

**/**

Hank, Mo, and Slick sat around a café table waiting on their breakfast. They had kept to themselves last night in order to avoid any gossip getting back to Juliet. Little did they realize that Jarrod Barkley had noticed them and then ridden out last night to warn both families.

Jarrod was sitting in his office with paper work in front of him, but he couldn't help but think back on last night.

_The moon was up as Jarrod pushed his horse onward. After he had told his wife what was happening, he got no argument about the late night ride. The miles seemed to keep on getting longer and when he saw the house in sight he sighed with a breath of relief. He stabled his horse and run up to the front door. Opening the door he found his mother and Juliet in the front room._

_Juliet turned at the noise of the door opening and was shocked to see Jarrod standing there. He and his family had gone home after supper. Victoria was too concerned why her oldest was doing back here so late in the evening._

_"Jarrod, what is wrong?" Victoria asked._

_Jarrod told them what he'd heard and seen at the saloon. Juliet gasped and Jarrod knew then, he had made the correct decision in coming right away. _

_Victoria told Jarrod to go to his old bedroom, get some sleep, and after he had breakfast in to the morning he could go on home. Jarrod didn't argue as it was he began to feel tired. _

A knock on the door brought him back to the present. Jarrod got up and he went to the door. He opened it and saw a messenger on the other side of the door. The boy handed him three telegrams then left once after Jarrod gave him a tip.

**/**

Juliet was sitting next to the bed as she looked at her husband. She knew he needed to be told of Jarrod's concerns, but found herself afraid that if she told him it would set him back.

Scott watched Juliet waiting for her to speak. Their children were playing with Audra because for whatever reason Juliet hadn't wanted them in the room when they talked. Scott sensed her tension, "Juliet, what is wrong?"

Juliet took a deep breath and said, "Hank, Slick, and Mo are in Stockton. They don't know you are here, but they know me and our children are. They are planning on kidnapping me, Scott. Rick stopped by before he went and joined Tim. He told us about Hank's plan and he thinks the reason your uncle hates me is because of my Indian blood."

Scott mouth hardened as he thought on his uncle. The man just could not accept Juliet and him being together. A shiver went through him as he thought about losing his wife.

"Get Mr. Nick and Mr. Heath Barkley for me, please?" Scott asked Juliet. He hated the fact he lost the friendship of the Barkleys, but he hoped they would still do him a favor.

Juliet nodded then quickly left the room. She understood why Scott called Nick and Heath Mr. Barkley, but she was hoping that in time he could get back the friendship he lost.


	12. Chapter 12

**People can Change**

**Ch. 12**

Scott was laying in bed thinking on the past, once again. It pained him to think about what he was like back then, before Juliet, and the only thing he had been concerned with: money. He started changing when Juliet came into his life. He let his mind go back to that day.

_The scorching sun was beating down on the small town and most people were staying inside as much as possible. Scott rode down the road towards the livery stable. His body ached; he was tired, but not as much as his drained and weary spirit. He stabled his horse and headed off to a nearby boarding house to get a room._

_As Scott walked up the sidewalk he spotted her. Her dark brown hair danced in the small breeze that was blowing. She was talking to a couple and he found his feet not wanting to move. He knew it was impolite to stare, but that's exactly what he found himself doing; that's when she turned and looked at him._

_He watched as she walked towards him._

_"Hello, sir." The young woman said. _

_"Hi."_

_"Is there reason you are staring at me?" She asked._

_Scott found himself going red as he said, "Only a poor one, Miss…"_

_"Call me Juliet. What's your poor excuse, Sir?" _

_"My name is Scott. The sight of your hair dancing in the breeze is breath taking." If it was possible his face went redder._

_Juliet laughed and asked him to walk with her. She found herself wanting to talk to this gentleman; Scott even more. _

Scott was drawn back to the present when the door opened_. _Nick and Heath stood there staring at him.

Scott sighed as he started speaking. "I'm sorry for being here. I know I am not wanted here, and as soon as I can, my family and I will leave."

Nick and Heath saw the eyes of a man who was exhausted. Part of them was still suspicious about what he may want. Heath, who had now taken a seat a chair in the corner of the room, spoke up, "Why were you in this area?"

"I was trying to make amends with my relatives, but ended up having to run. In all honesty I didn't realize where I was. I kept avoiding towns whenever it was possible."

"Who shot you and where did those marks come from?" Nick asked, as he stood nearby with his arms crossed.

"The scars come from a night beating my aunt had my cousin give me. As for the bullet wound; I was running from a group of my so called family. We ended up having a shootout. While I got some off, they hit me and then I took off. I am surprise they didn't find me before I ran into you all."

Just then Jarrod walked into the room. He had papers in his hands. He had heard what Scott said; Nick, Heath, and Jarrod all felt like they had been punched in the stomach. '_What kind of a family beats a family member?'_ was a question that ran through their minds.

Scott looked at the man he use to call his friend. The pain of his mistakes was hitting him hard. There was a time he was welcome here with warm embraces and smiles, but not anymore.

Nick looked at Jarrod and asked, "What do you have?"

"Telegrams; one is from Caroline and the other one from Cheyenne. Both telling us they are going to be a little bit longer then they planned on." Jarrod spoke as he handed them to Nick and Heath while holding a third one.

Heath asked, "What's in the third one?"

"It's from a lady named Jackie to Juliet; telling her that the ranch is doing well and she is getting close to having her first child. Who is this Jackie and where is Juliet? Normally, she is here with Scott." Jarrod responded.

"Jackie is one of the few friends Juliet has in our home town. Her husband is the deputy sheriff. As for Juliet, I sent her out of the room while I talked to your brothers. She is with Audra and our children. I told your brothers as soon as I can we will leave. I know I am not wanted here, but while I am here can I ask the three of you a favor?" Scott asked.

All three didn't know what this favor was but nodded their heads anyway. They hoped it was nothing bad; it wasn't.

"Keep an eye on my wife and children when they are not with me. I can't do much from this bed. Ya'll will never know how sorry I am about the past." Scott said.

Heath and his brother agreed to keep an eye on Juliet, even when they had to work they knew their mom and sister would help out. The pain and sadness in Scott's eyes was clear when he talked about his mistakes, but when he talked about his wife and children his eyes lit up. They didn't want him to lose his love and the peace he had obviously found.

**/**

Later that afternoon Juliet and Audra decided to leave the children with Victoria while they went on a ride. Audra decided even a mother needed a break just to breath. As they rode down the path, east from the house, Juliet asked, "Do you and your family hate Scott?"

Audra sighed, "I can't speak for my family, but as for me I was shocked to see him after so long. However, I don't hate him."

Juliet sighed in relief and spoke, "His family blames his change on me, but in all honesty he started changing after he left here. His family doesn't see anything wrong with the superior and selfish attitude."

Before Audra replied she noticed movement up ahead. They grew quiet and slowly started to turn around when three men quickly came out from the trees. While Audra didn't know the men; Juliet sure did. It was Hank, Mo, and Slick.

While Hank, Mo, and Slick were busy abducting Juliet and Audra, they failed to notice the two Modoc braves sitting on their horses not far from them. They knew the blonde haired lady was Heath's sister, but they didn't know the other people. The Modoc braves watched the group head off north then out of site. They rode south, planning on joining the rest of their group before going back to their village.


	13. Chapter 13

**People can Change**

**Ch. 13**

It was over an hour after Audra and Juliet rode off for a quick ride when Victoria knew something was up. She was trying to keep Catalan busy so she wouldn't start asking about her mother. Looking at the stairs; she heard footsteps then she saw Heath coming down.

Heath had just left Scott after talking to him. He was still shaking his head about Scott story and the way he'd been treated growing up. It was no wonder Scott had become the man he had once been. He glanced to his right and saw his mother looking concerned. Heath hurried to his mom's side and asked, "What is wrong?"

"It's Juliet and Audra. They went for a short ride on the path that leads east from here and they are past due back." Victoria said softly. She didn't want Catalan to over hear them.

At hearing that, Heath also grew worried. With Scott's crazy uncle out there, he didn't like hearing this bit of news. "Don't worry, we will find them." Heath said as he hurried outside.

Heath began running to where Nick and McCall were leaning against the coral. Nick heard running and turned around to see Heath running to towards them; fear written all over his face.

"What is it, Heath?" Nick asked anxiously.

"Juliet and Audra are missing. They went on a short ride over an hour ago and mother is beside herself with worry. I'm going looking for them and wondered if McCall was needed here; if not I want him to come with me." Heath said.

Nick nodded, than watched Heath and McCall run off to get their horses. About ten minutes later they were headed down the same path the girls had supposedly taken.

Nick had had a few conversions with Scott since he had woken up. He now understood Heath and his mothers concern. Scott had indeed changed from what he had been and he only hope his Uncle was not here to cause any trouble. All the more reason he should stay close by the house. Heath and McCall would find the girls… He prayed.

/

Heath and McCall rode down the path hoping to find some signs of the girls. The thought of them no longer alive never crossed their mind, but they knew for sure that whoever had them was going to pay for taking them. The friendship was forged with Scott once again. And this time Heath didn't see them losing the friendship with the Breckenridges.

Aakesh and Baldev had just come around the bend in the path when they spotted Heath riding with somebody else. The two men were looking around everywhere searching for something. Aakesh and Baldev waited for them to come closer before they spoke.

Heath looked up and saw two Modoc braves sitting staring at him. As he got closer, he realized that the two were friends of his. Heath stopped his horse not far in front of them and said, "Hello, Aakesh and Baldev."

"Hello, Heath." Aakesh replied.

"What are you two doing out here?" Heath asked.

"We are on our way to join our group then we are heading back home. What are you two looking for?" Aakesh answered.

"My sister and her friend Juliet; they've gone missing." Heath said. "You haven't seen them?"

"They are with three men headed north." Baldev said as he pointed the way.

Heath looked at McCall and said, "Go get Nick and other people to help. Meet me up at the north line of the fence and hurry!"

McCall took back off towards the main house in a hurry while Heath thanked his friends and went after the ladies. Aakesh and Baldev watched Heath until he was gone before they continued their journey to rejoin their group.

**/**

Juliet and Audra hands were tied to their saddle horns. Juliet's face was motionless and Audra was beginning to understand why Juliet and Scott had stayed pretty much hidden from people outside of her village. This uncle of Scott's made Audra sick to her stomach.

Hank held the reigns to Juliet and this other lady horses. Mo and Slick were riding behind the ladies as they made their way up to the base of the mountain. They all stopped; the sun was going down and they all needed to eat.

Hank dismounted and then told the ladies to get down. He made them cook supper and after they had eaten dinner he had Mo tied the girls to a tree. The men lay down and fell asleep; while Juliet wiggled until she was able to reach the knife she had hidden.

Audra looked at Juliet and watched what she was doing. She smiled when she saw the knife in Juliet's hand.

"Audra, how well do you know the area we are in?" Juliet asked.

"Well, enough during the day, but I have never tried to travel at night." Audra replied.

"Well, we have no choice but to travel while those three are asleep. I know that if we don't get a lead, however small it is; we will be dead a lot sooner than we want to be." Juliet whispered, as they stood up.

Audra and Juliet quickly, but quietly saddled their horses and led the horses away from the makeshift camp. As soon as they decided they were far enough away, they mounted their horses and rode up the side of the mountain with Audra leading the way.


	14. Chapter 14

**People can Change**

**Ch. 14**

McCall was galloping his horse towards the main house and was relieved the moment the house came into sight. Even with the sun close to setting time he handed the reins off to one of the nearby hands and raced into the house. He was not going to waste one more second before he told Nick what Heath wanted. Once he entered the house he soon spotted Nick talking next to Jarrod in the front room.

Nick who had been talking to his brother about the last few weeks was startled when the door was swung opened reveling one tired and agitated McCall. Straightening up he noticed his brother was not with McCall.

"Where is Heath?" Nick barked out the question.

Jarrod might have normally told Nick not to be so loud, but he was also concerned about Heath and the ladies and wanted answers about what was going on.

McCall told them what had happened and where Heath was headed. He was not surprised when Nick ran out of the house to put a small group of men together and head off to join his brother.

"Do you think they will be okay?" McCall asked Jarrod.

"I think so. And heaven help the men who took Juliet and Audra when they get caught." Jarrod said.

McCall nodded and headed back out. Nick had ordered him to stay. The man was far too exhausted. So, McCall was going to get a little something to eat then he was going to bed and get some sleep. As he walked to the bunkhouse he watched Nick and a small group of men ride out. He sent a prayer up for the safety of everyone involved.

**/**

Hank woke up as usual before dawn and he noticed that the girls were gone. Jumping up cussing, he woke Mo and Slick up. It wasn't too long before they too were going up the path that Juliet and Audra had headed up just a few hours before.

Mo and Slick were not too happy about getting woken so early and without breakfast. Once this business was taken care of they planned on taking one long nap. They weren't sure what Mr. Hank was going to do and at this stage they no longer cared.

Hank was leading the group and cussing under his breath about Juliet. _If only that half-breed stayed with her kind of people and not gotten mixed up with Scott_. As far as hank was concerned, his nephew had great potential and was going far in this world. He didn't care if Scott didn't care for it, but Scott **would **do what Hank told him to do. It never crossed his mind that he would not have the power to make Scott what he wanted him to do.

**/**

Heath had not stopped all night. He became thankful he hadn't stopped when he came across the camp site the girls had been kept at. It didn't take long before he figured out that his sister and Juliet had escaped from the men that had kidnapped them. Somewhat relieved that things were not so urgent and knowing that he needed to get some sleep before her confronted anyone, he decided to unsaddle his horse and wait for his brother and whoever came along with him.

A couple hours later Nick came upon his Heath who was resaddling his horse and dismounted. The group with Nick consisted of two of his hired hands; James Hendrix and Rodriguez Cotulla; James and Rod. Though they hadn't been on the payroll long everyone knew that they were men to ride the river with. Nick yelled hello causing Heath to jump a little as he turned around and saw his brother, James, and Rod. Heath walked up to them and said, "I am sure glad to see you three."

"Have you seen them?" Nick asked.

"No, though we are only probably a few hours behind them. They went up that path. I figure that Audra is the only one who knows that path; as long as Juliet stays with our sister she will be fine. I don't know about the three men trailing them."

"Let us go then." Rod said speaking heavily with a Mexican accent as he dismounted his horse and then examined the prints leading to the mountain trail. .

No one argued with him as they all remounted and rode off. They all ate dried jerky as they followed the prints left by the horses before them.

**/**

Audra and Juliet kept on traveling until Audra spotted the cave she had been looking for. The cave was well hidden, unless you knew where to look; after a conversation she had with Juliet she knew the men they were not familiar with the area. That was a blessing Audra counted, as she led the way to the cave.

Juliet felt like crying as she followed Audra towards the rocks. She wanted to be back in Scott's arms not out here running for her life; not just her life, but Audra's as well. Now she had a glimpse of what the last two years had been like for her husband, being hounded by this evil man. She hoped that it would not be long before she was back beside him.


	15. Chapter 15

**People can Change**

**Ch. 15**

Scott laid in bed staring out the open window. He could hear his daughter talking outside to Jarrod's wife, and it made him wish that much more that his own wife would be okay. Why couldn't his uncle leave him and Juliet alone? So, what if his wife was half Indian; it didn't matter to him, so why did his uncle let it bother him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He spoke softly, "The past sure has caught up to me and is giving me a good beating."

Jarrod had just walked in and barely heard what Scott said. He could only begin to imagine what it was like to know if your wife was in danger and there was nothing you could do. Jarrod walked over to the chair near the bed and sat down.

Scott opened his eyes to find Jarrod staring at him. He felt like a young child caught doing something he shouldn't have done.

"How long have you been away from Juliet?" Jarrod asked.

"Almost three years. Trying to mend fences with my relatives; needless to say it didn't work out like I planned."

"Why?" Jarrod asked confused. The man he had last seen would not have bothered trying to mend fences.

Scott closed his eyes as he said, "Mr. Barkley, I wanted what your family had. Not the money for that I had, but the warmth, love, closeness and courage your family has. It was not something I never ever had. I hurt your family and the people in this area, and there is nothing I can do to change that; but I **will not** give Juliet cause to regret loving me."

Jarrod looked out the window then back at Scott before answering, "Juliet loves you that much has been clear since she first arrived here. I too can see how you change, but how did you end up in this area?"

"Honestly, like I said I just remember twisting and turning down all kinds of paths; I was running for my life doing my best not to get caught by a member of my family. Where is my son?"

"Abby is holding him. He fell asleep and Catalan is talking a mile a minute to my wife. We have just been trying to keep her mind off the fact Juliet is not here." Jarrod said.

"One of my biggest regrets was losing you and your family as friends." Scott said.

"You never lost my friendship, at least not all of it. Scott, your family is always welcomed here. Don't worry, I have talked to my whole family about this." Jarrod spoke the last sentence when he saw the apprehensive look on Scott's face about being welcomed here. "And don't worry about Juliet and Audra; I know Nick, Heath, Rod, and James will find them."

Scott smiled and began to chuckle as he thought back on the one time a man tried to force himself on her.

"What's funny?" Jarrod asked.

Scott began to tell the story to Jarrod and soon the two were laughing. It felt good be start over with Jarrod. This time he was not going to do anything to lose the friendship he had just regained.

** /**

Hank, Mo and Slick rode up the path looking all over trying to spot Audra and Juliet. They planned on killing Juliet and holding Audra for money. Hank figured once that 'slut' was out the picture, Scott would go back to the way he had been. It never entered Hank's mind that Scott had wanted to change and would not ever go back to the pompous idiot he had been.

Nick, Heath, Rod and James had kicked their horses into a gallop when they had come around the bend and spotted Hank and the two men with him. No one spoke as they got closer and closer to their target; while they were getting closer they all pulled out their rifles. Just in case the three men didn't listen to what they wanted; and that was to take all three back to jail. They caught up at in a small meadow.

Hank and his men heard the horses coming up behind them and stopped their horses. Dismounting they turned to see four very angry men slowing down as they came closer to them.

Hank waited until they were close enough and had dismounted, before he began speaking. "Hello, boys."

"Where are Audra and Juliet?" Nick barked out. There was no denying the man who spoke was Scott's uncle. Nick couldn't help but wonder if it was this man's wife that had order the whipping that Scott had endured.

Hank spoke with venom seeping in his voice, "I don't know and that 'slut' has ruined my nephew and I will have her killed. As the other one you can have her."

Heath, James and Rod had to hold Nick back from going after Scott's uncle. They had to do this by the law, but everyone felt sick to their stomachs when Hank talked about his plan. Once they thought Nick was calmed down they let him go. Nick took two steps forward and forcing Hank to take a few steps back causing the man to fall into an old well.

As much as he hated this man for what he had done Nick knew they had to let the law deal with Hank. Nick tried to grab Hank's wrist but it was too late; Hank fell head first into the hole and the impact his head had when he hit the ground snapped the man's neck killing him instantly. Nick went and got his rope off his horse; made a loop, hooked one of Hank's leg and retrieved his body.

While this was happening Heath and Rod tied up Mo and Slick who had eagerly given themselves up. James helped Rod get the men on their horses and Heath helped Nick put Hank over Hank saddle.


	16. Chapter 16

**People can Change**

**Ch. 16**

Juliet and Audra sat around a small fire and watched the sun begin to set. Audra couldn't help but stare at Juliet. Here they were hiding away from those crazy men; who hated her because of her mixed blood. She didn't seem angry at the world for the amount of prejudice people seemed to have towards her or the half breeds.

"Why, Juliet?" Audra asked.

"Why, what?" Juliet asked as she rested her eyes.

"How come you don't hate the white man's society?" Audra asked.

"I guess it's because my parents taught me different. Don't get me wrong when I was a teenager, I had a problem with the attitude people seemed to have towards me, but then my mom talked to me. She said it was up to me weather I allowed their bad attitude to affect me; I chose not to allow that. I may have very few friends, but the ones I do I will have are good people and friends for life."

"Did Scott ever tell you what happened here the last time he had been here?" Audra asked.

"Yes, he did. It was shortly after we met. I had asked him a question about a comment he had made; that's when he had told me about his past. I did a little of my own background search and I found he hadn't lied to me about one thing. I think he saw a little of himself in Mark when we first met him; and that's why I think he stopped Mark that day in town."

Audra was going to reply to that when they heard a noise and immediately stopped talking. They gave one huge sigh of relief when Heath's head appeared in the opening of the cave.

**"**Oh lordy**, **am I glad to see you two." Heath said, as he sat down.

"Same here, big brother." Audra said as she jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Let's rest tonight and we will head back home come daylight." Heath suggested, and then lay down on the ground. He found himself drained, but relieved knowing they were now safe.

"What happened to Hank and his men?" Juliet asked. When Heath answered she was not surprised.

"Hank fell down in an old well; he died when his head hit the ground. As for the men with him, Nick and the other search party with us will be taking them to the sheriff." Heath said, yawned then pulled his hat over his eyes and slept.

Audra and Juliet smiled at each other before they also laid down and fell asleep.

**/**

The sun was up and it was getting close to noon. Scott had had enough of lying in bed, so slowly he struggled out of bed. He was glad to be back in his clothes that Silas had brought to him yesterday. He made his way slowly down the stairs, but when he got down the steps he was met with the sight of Mrs. Barkley playing with his children.

Victoria looked up and was not surprise to see him out of bed. Doctor Merar had come yesterday and he was pleased to see Scott awake. He told Scott to take it easy for the next couple days, than he left promising to be back before he could give Scott a clearance to travel.

"Morning, Scott." Victoria greeted.

"Ah, afternoon, Ma'am," blushed Scott.

"Oh it's just gone noon, Scott, come sit down." Victoria said just as Catalan looked up from her game to see her dad.

Yes, Ma'am I would be glad to," Scott sat down in time to catch his daughter in his arms. He looked at Victoria and asked, "Is Heath back?"

"No, but I expect him soon."Victoria said just as the door opened revealing Heath, Juliet and Audra.

"MOMMYY!" Catalan yelled and ran to her mother before she was fully in the room.

Juliet caught her daughter and smiled, as she walked over to Scott and said, "Glad to see you up."

Scott nodded as he grabbed a hold of his wife. He couldn't seem to get enough of the sight of her.

Victoria and her children smiled at the sight of the small family. Victoria handed their son over to Scott and quietly ushered Heath and Audra out of the room to give the Breckenridges some much needed time alone.

**Epilogue**

It had been almost two years since that day Juliet had walked back into the Barkley's house to the sight of her husband sitting in the chair by the fireplace. Shortly after that Nick and Heath's own family arrived home and she got to know them. Just before Scott and she took their children back home to Churchville, they watch Audra get married.

At the reception they met her brother Gene and his fiancée Alexandra. Gene had proposed to her during their delayed visit; before arriving back in Stockton. Juliet loved watching her husband chat with a family he thought he would never be able to talk to again.

Now they were back for a visit and Juliet had to smile. Audra, Abby, Caroline, and Cheyenne were all excepting babies; but what made her smile was the fact she had yet to tell Scott the news she had to share with him.

Juliet walked over to where he was talking to Jarrod and whispered in his ear which caused him to whip around staring at her with his mouth opened.

Scott closed his mouth after a minute and asked, "Are you sure?"

Juliet nodded, grinning and then she yelped when Scott spun her around. Jarrod watch and had a feeling what Juliet had just told his friend, but asked anyways. He was not surprise and he smiled. Soon everyone was congratulating Scott and Juliet. Seven months later they had twin boys one named Jarrod William and his brother Daniel Collin.

The End.


End file.
